tibiafandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Temahk/Archief 2008/07
__TOC__ Hi Temahk -- we are excited to have TibiaWikiNL as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, YuChen Hsu Groeten Hey Temahk, Wat leuk dat je tibiawiki ook in het nederlands begonnen bent. Ik wist trouwens niet dat je nederlands was :) Ik wil graag helpen, maar wat is precies je plan? Om te beginnen de quest spoilers in het nederlands vertalen? Lijkt me namelijk een goed idee. Oja, wat doe je met engelse termen, vertalen of niet? Zeker met namen enzo is dat misschien niet handig. * Mijn Pagina * Overleg * 25 jul 2008 20:00 (UTC) ---- Wist ook niet dat jij nederlands was, hehe.. In eerste instantie is het mijn bedoeling alle pagina's die behulpzaam zijn te vertalen en/of verbeteren, zoals inderdaad de quest pagina's. Dit zal wel een tijdje duren.. Eerst de meest nuttige dingen, zeg maar. Daarna de rest toevoegen.. NPCs, Items, Objects.. De termen vertaal ik alleen in de tekst, maar de pagina's zelf allemaal in het engels, zoals bijvoorbeeld voorwerpen. Ik weet alleen niet zeker of dit zo handig is.. Wat denk jij hiervan? Zullen de meesten het snappen als je het over "items" hebt? Ook de jongere spelers? :Temahk 25 jul 2008 20:44 (UTC) ---- Ik denk dat we hierbij heel goed moet opletten hoe de engelse term in-game in tibia wordt gebruikt. Zoals het woord Quest hoef je denk ik niet te vertalen, het zelfde geld voor Experience Points of exp. Je zou dit kunnen vertalen met Ervaringspunten, maar dat klinkt zo dom XD het woord "items" zou je eventueel wel kunnen vertalen. Een voorwerp, dat is opzich een goede vertaling. Dus: kijken of het engelse woord ingeburgerd zit in tibia en kijken of het goed vertaalbaar is. Trouwens nog iets anders, Als je bij de monaco skin, de standaard skin, in het linker menu op quests drukt kom je op de pagina Categorie:Quests. Dat is denk ik niet de bedoeling. Maar deze link kan je niet veranderen op de hoofdpagina, het is waarschijnlijk een apparte mediawiki pagina die met php wordt ge-include. Weet jij misschien hoe dat moet? * Mijn Pagina * Overleg * 26 jul 2008 06:47 (UTC) ---- Ik snapte niet helemaal wat je bedoelde totdat ik de post zelf zag, omdat Category:Quests als Quests verschijnt. Anyway, de monaco sidebar kan aangepast worden op MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. Ik heb al iets verwijderd aangaande die link, maar dat werkt nog niet geloof ik.. Als je zin hebt om ernaar te kijken, lees dan w:c:Help:Help:Customizing Monaco. De "standaard" sidebar staat op MediaWiki:Sidebar, die heb ik ook al een beetje aangepast, maar ook die lijkt niet echt geladen te worden.. Ik moet er nog even mee spelen. Over je signature, ik bedoelde enkel dat je even je naam erin moet zetten, zodat men weet dat jij het was. De rest van de links mag je gerust laten staan hoor. :--Temahk - Overleg/Talk 26 jul 2008 07:14 (UTC) ---- Ohh, het werkt wel! Ik heb nu een link naar Quests toegevoegd onder 'TibiaWikiNl'. Het menu is misschien een beetje schaars omdat er nog niet veel op deze wiki staat.. Maar over een tijdje kunnen we meer toevoegen. :--Temahk - Overleg/Talk 26 jul 2008 07:18 (UTC) Spoiler Extensie Om de spoiler tags te kunne gebruiken met je de spoiler extensie installeren. Dat is dus niet alleen het kopieren en plakken van wat templates maar ook een bepaald bestand, spoiler.php ofzo, in je mediawiki map plaatsen ofzo. Ergens in de archieven van User_talk:Whitelaces en/of User_talk:Erig staat dat allemaal. Moeten we dus een keer uitzoeken. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 26 jul 2008 12:36 (UTC) ---- Staat hier Ik weet alleen niet of ik wel in de mediawiki map kan komen, denk dat ik iemand van wikistaff dat moet vragen.. Maar ik was ermee bezig, wilde even kijken of het zo lukte.. niet dus :( --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 26 jul 2008 12:39 (UTC) ---- Dat kan wel kloppen, toen Erig dit deed zaten we nog niet bij wikia. Maar in theorie zou jij het ook kunnen doen, tenminste, wat is je rang? Ben je alleen Administrator of ook Bureacrat of zelfs hoger? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 26 jul 2008 12:53 (UTC) ---- Temahk ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Ik heb gezocht maar kan niet vinden of en hoe ik zoiets kan toevoegen.. Heb een formulier ingevuld, ik verwacht binnen enkele dagen een antwoord van een wikistaff lid. We zullen zien. Tot die tijd ga ik vrolijk verder met quests toevoegen en vertalen. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 26 jul 2008 13:00 (UTC) Bewerkingsconflict Lol, ik was net begonnen met die pick quest/spoiler. Ik dacht, laat ik ff dit beginnetje opslaan zodat jij weet dat ik er mee bezig ben. Maar helaas was jij me voor geweest XD Maar maakt niet uit, jij was al verder, ik begin wel achteraan. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 26 jul 2008 13:26 (UTC) ---- Nee, dit is niet wat ik bedoel. Ik bedoel dat je als je nu de overleg pagina van sixorish bekijkt je nog steeds ziet staan , en het dus niet verandert in de tekst die daadwerkelijk op de template pagina hoort. Kijk, als ik nu 4x een ~ neerzet, en ik bewerk deze pagina opnieuw, staat er niet een verwijzing naar mijn signature maar mijn signature zelf, snap je? Maar als het niet kan maakt het opzich ook niet uit. ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 26 jul 2008 21:02 (UTC) ---- of hoofdletters SUBST (dat deed ik op mn sandbox pagina) --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 26 jul 2008 21:10 (UTC) ---- Nog ff over de templates, of we de attributen die moeten worden ingevuld in het engels of nederlands doen. (dus als je in een infobox invuld enchantable = yes of betoverbaar = ja). Dit hangt er heel erg vanaf wat we willen bereiken met deze wiki: 1) Nederlandse tibia spelers die slecht engels kunnen leren hier dingen door de pagina's te bekijken of 2) nederlandse mensen die slecht engels kunnen gaan deze wiki ook bewerken (iig de infoboxen). Gaan we van optie 1 uit kan alles wat in de bewerkingsmode staat in het engels zijn, gaan we van optie 2 uit moeten de dingen in de bewerkingsmode ook in het engels zijn. Ik denk dat we wel van optie 1 uit kunnen gaan. Dit bespaart dus ook veel tijd bij het kopieren en plakken van tibiawiki, die dan dus (gedeeltelijk) niet vertaald hoeven worden. Wat denk jij hiervan? ^^ Bennie * Praten ^^ 28 jul 2008 09:26 (UTC) ---- Aangezien echt alles in het engels is in het spel, kunnen we het beste de spelers engels "leren". Dan is optie 1 inderdaad het beste. Dit houdt wel in dat ik zometeen de Infobox Quest aan moet passen, en dat we een aantal quest pagina's weer aan moeten passen. Maar gelukkig is dat nog niet zoveel. Maar ik zal dan ook ergens tekst en uitleg geven over de templates, en hoe deze gebruikt dienen te worden. Niet alleen op de template pagina, maar een pagina met beginnershulp. --Temahk - Overleg/Talk 28 jul 2008 09:43 (UTC)